echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall of Argos
(Please note this is pre-GoD info but most of it should still be valid) The Wall of Argos is situated East of the Town of Goddard . It’s an area for characters level 65 to 78. The further in you hunt the harder the mobs. It is normally a party area with no herb drops, however a character with decent gear and buffs can solo there. If you can take them, the best XP mobs to start with (levels 65 to 74) are the Canyon Bandersnatches 4 but be careful they have a nasty bleed. Once you have outgrown the Canyon Bandersnatches , the angels (Disciple of Protection 14, Punishment 15 and Authority 17, levels 74 and higher) are the next best mob to hunt XP-wise, but very tough, Dark Avengers and Shilen Knights do extremely well against them due to the skill Banish Seraph (bring a lot of Soul Ore ). You'll also find Homunculus while hunting angels (and possibly other mobs). Make sure you wear decent jewelry, their magic attacks can be quiet annoying. You will probably see the NPC Daimon the White-Eyed that travels around Wall of Argos. You cannot kill this one but if talk to him, he will either give you Haste lvl 2 for 20 minutes or debuff you with Wind Shackle (decrease Attack Speed by 23% for 30 seconds). Creatures Other NPCs T – Tablet of Vision for the Quest Daimon the White Eyed part 1 V - Tablet of Vision for the 3rd class change quests E - Eye of Argos NPC N1 - Noble port Center of Wall of Argos N2 – Noble port Shrine of Loyalty --- - Path for the NPC Daimon the White Eyed Raid Bosses Plague Golem Raid Boss (73) RB1. Solo and Aggressive. He can stun. He’s one of the Raid Bosses you can do for clan reputation points (Quest: A Clan’s Reputation from Sir Eric Rodemai in the center of Aden ). Daimon the White Eyed (78) RB2 with its 4 minions Family of Daimon (3 can paralyse, 1 can heal). You need to have completed the Daimon the White Eyed part 1 and 2 quests to summon him. Quests Shadow of Light Starting level: 68 NPC: Eye of Argos Collect 100 Eyes of Darkness from the Buffalo Slaves 6 and the Grendel Slaves 13. Rewards: XP and SP. Watching Eye Starting level: 71 NPC: Eye of Argos Collect 100 Proof of Avenger from the Disciple of Protection 14, Punishment 15 and Authority 17. Rewards: XP or adena or tateossian parts. Daimon the White Eye – Part 1 Starting level: 73 NPC: Eye of Argos This is the quest to gain access to Daimon the White Eye Raid Boss RB2. First you need to go all around Wall of Argos and talk to each Tablet of Vision to learn a bit more about the Raid Boss. Then you will need to collect 200 Evil Spirit of Darkness by killing Canyon Bandersnatch Slaves 4, Buffalo Slaves 6 and Grendel Slaves 13. Daimon the White Eye – Part 2 Starting level: 73 NPC: Eye of Argos Once you have completed part 1 you need to do this quest to summon the Raid Boss Daimon the White Eyed RB2. It’s easy, you receive a Summon Crystal then go to Daimon’s Altar RB2 and summon him. Lore Ulrich , one of the guards at the East entrance of the Town of Goddard will tell you that the giant Argos with 1,000 eyes was buried alive by the gods in the Wall of Argos valley. All the eyes that you see there embedded in the walls are his. Also the floating monster eyes, in the area belong to him and have fallen from the wall. The rest of the information is mostly collected from the quests given by the NPC Eye of Argos . The quests explain how Argos used his eyes to watch the world and report to Einhasad . Argos helped Einhasad learn about Shilen and Gran Kain ’s affair and to find Eva ’s hiding place. With all his eyes, Argos watched the world and his mind started dividing while watching the darker half of the world and its brighter half. During the war with the Giants , Argos refused to tell Einhasad where the giants were hiding so she ripped his body in pieces and pulled out all of his eyes. The two largest eyes are the Eye of Argos which became conscious of the light and Daimon the White Eyed which became conscious of the dark. Notes (Guide, Table, and Map courtesy of Persephone ) Category:Hunting Zones Category:World